You're My Darling Angel
by Bourtonfreak13
Summary: Based off Edge's retirement...Just a litte fluffy E&C Slashhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Crap title I know
1. Chapter 1

**I did have this finished like Saturday night but I've been to lazy to spellcheck it and upload it...whoops**

**I might add more to this...might...maybe I dont know yet**

**I OWN NOTHING...Although both of these men would be nice to own**

* * *

><p>Edge sighed as he stared up at the ceiling, the roughness of the hotel comforter was digging into his bare back but he didn't care. Tears clung to the corner of his eyes but he refused to blink and let them travel down his cheeks. He had already cried to much this week and he refused to cry again.<p>

Laying in the darkness was probably not the best idea right now...neither was being alone but he was doing both those things right now. He hadn't even noticed that the door to the room had opened or that his lover had entered the room until he felt the bed sink with the added weight. "Babe"? his lover called. Edge didn't answer and just kept his gaze on the ceiling ignoring his lover's soft concerned voice. " Adam? Please talk to me... I'm diein here." Christian sighed and reached out a hand to run it through his lover's blonde locks.

Adam closed his eyes and grabbed the arm curling himself around it and pulling his lover closer to him so he could bury his face into the familiar comforting chest and cry. The couple laid together until Adam's sobs finally subsided and he lifted his head, " I'm sorry." Christian cocked an eyebrow, " What for baby?" Adam let out a long sigh, " For leaving you, for breaking my promise, for keeping this from you...for letting you down." Christian shook his head and wrapped his arms tightly around his lover, " You haven't done any of those things aren't leaving me nor are you breaking your promise. I can understand keeping this from me its hard to tell someone something like this and as for letting me down? You have never ever ever made me more proud then you do right now." Adam smiled softly, " Really?"

Christian responded by placing a kiss on his lover's forehead and snuggling his face into his hair. Adam sighed softly and closed his eyes, this was all he needed right now. His lover always had a way of making him feel better no matter what happened. The couple snuggled for a bit, their soft breathing was the only sound that could be heard in the room. " Are you really proud of me?" Adam asked. Christian sighed and looked down at his lover, " Of course I'm proud of you. Do you remember when we were just teenagers? When we would lay on your living room floor every night that wrestling was on? Do you remember the night we made that promise?"

Adam nodded his head against his lover's chest and craned his neck up so that he could look see Christian's face, " Yeah I remember that." Christian smiled, " You haven't broken that promise Addy. Look at where we are and how far we've come...together." Adam smiled and let out a sigh of relief, " What am I gonna do without you Tian?" Christian sighed, " Addy I'm never gonna leave you." Adam closed his eyes, " But I have to leave you. That's what this injury means Tian, I have to go back home I cant stay here with you anymore." Christian shook his head, " Then I'll go with you." Adam sat up and removed himself from his lover's grip, " You cant do that! What about the title? You finally got your chance at it! You cant give that up!"

Christian sat up and grabbed Adam's hands, " I'd give up anything if it meant I could stay with you...You mean everything in the world to me." Adam froze at these words, " No Tian don't give up what you've worked so hard for just for me. You've got the opportunity to follow your dreams...don't let me take that away from you." Christian shook his head, " No Addy...You wanna know what my dream has always been?" Adam nodded his head slowly, "What?" Christian smiled, " To find someone who was going to love me for me. Someone who wouldn't wanna change me at all and Ive found that in you." Adam smiled and threw his arms around his lover's neck and kissed his lips, " Tian you're so corny." Christian laughed, " Yeah but you love me." Adam smiled and rested his forehead against Christian's own, " I love you more then you'll ever understand"

Christian smiled, " I think I have a pretty good idea about that." Adam smiled, " So where do we go from here?" Christian sighed, " Well right now we're gonna lay back down and hopefully get some sleep. In the morning we're gonna get up and I'm gonna go with you to sort out all your stuff with Vince and then we're gonna go back to our house and enjoy the few days that we have together." Adam cocked his eyebrow in question, " Few days?" Christian nodded his head, " I asked Vince for a few days off so that I could get you settled at home. I told him I didn't know where you were gonna stay but I wanted to be with you." Adam smiled, " I was thinking of staying with my mom for a few days while I went to all my follow up appointments." Christian nodded his head, " That works I can drive you out to your mom's then."

Adam shook his head, " Now that I think about it I'd rather spend the next few days with you." Christian laughed and pulled his lover into a soft kiss, " As much as I would love that Addy if you already told your mom you were gonna stay with her I don't wanna take away any time of you two being together." Adam scoffed, " She can see me anytime she wants while I'm home. You're gonna be on the road soon and I won't be able to see you at all." Christian sighed, " We'll figure this all out in the morning...right now I just wanna sleep." Adam laughed, " Sleep sounds pretty great right now." Christian smiled and laid down opening his arms so that his lover could crawl next to him and make himself comfortable.

Within a few moments Adam's soft breathing could be heard in the room and Christian smiled. " Hey Addy are you asleep already?" Christian asked. He got nothing but his lover's soft breathing as a response and smiled, he leaned down and placed a kiss in his lover's golden hair before closing his own eyes. " Goodnight my angel." Christian whispered to his lover's sleeping form as these words reached Adam's ears a smile came across his lips and he was finally able to sleep peacefully.

* * *

><p><strong>I think this is the first time I've written this pairing<strong>

**Also I spelled blonde with an e...weird never noticed that I do...spellcheck tried to tell me it was wrong**

**Adam: This was lright?**

**Me: Uhm thanks?**

**Adam: I don't know if I like him yet**

**Me: Oh well he's staying**

**Tian:...I still wanna know where I am and who you people are**

**Bahhhhhh My poor poor Christian muse...oh well he'll get used to it**


	2. Chapter 2

**I FOUND THIS!**

**No lie I legit found this on my computer **

**Why I never uploaded this part I'll never know and there's a third part too but that is half finished and unedited**

**I OWN NOTHING...Although Christian and Edge would be nice to own**

* * *

><p>"Do you believe this crap?" Adam fumed. Christian lifted his head from where it was laying on the pillow and glanced at his apparently angry lover. Adam was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room, laptop resting in his lap, face scrunched up in an angry scowl. Christian laughed and tossed back the covers and rolled out of bed, padding across the carpeted floor and leaning across the back of the chair, "What?" Adam fixed his glare at the laptop screen and pointed at it, " This bullshit! Retirement party my ass!" Christian laughed and ruffled his lover's hair, " Just ignore him. He's trying to get a rise out of you." Adam growled and closed the laptop, " He's lucky Im leaving today or I'd..." Christian interrupted him with a light smack upside the head, " You'd do absolutely nothing Adam Joesph." Adam scowled and got up from the chair, " Fine I wont do anything." Christian smiled and crossed the room, grabbing the loops on Adam's belt and pulled him close gently pressing their lips together, " Love you." he mumbled. Adam rolled his eyes and removed Christian's grip from his jeans and flopped down on the bed. Christian gave his lover a sad smile and bent down to kiss his lips, " Hey. I'll be back I've got something to do real quick. You pack up for your flight and when I get back we can go.' Adam slowly nodded his head and got up from the bed. Christian rummaged around the room before picking up a t shirt and grabbing his shoes. He tugged the tshirt over his head and and pulled his shoes on and turned to is lover, " Ill be back in like 10 minutes babe." Adam lifted his head from where he was laying and laughed, " Okay just make sure you bring back my shirt." Christian blinked and turned his head down and looked at the shirt he had picked up, it was indeed one of his lover's shirts, the tight grey fabric clung to his form and , the silhouette of the girls on the front made him laugh almost as much as the, "It's easy bein sleazy" slogan that donned the back. Christian laughed, " I rather like this one." Adam laughed and rolled over, " Whatever just return my shirt you theif." Christian laughed and exited the room, making his way down to the reception desk hoping to get the information he desired at the moment.<p>

After a few minutes of flirting and flattery he got his way and left the area with Alberto's room number written on the palm of his hand. He made his way up three flights of stairs being sure that he would return to the room on time. He stood outside the door for a few moments before knocking, surprised to hear two voices behind the door speaking spanish. A door inside the room closed and he heard feet comming across the floor, he waited patiently for the door to open and was surprised to fine Ricardo answering the door. "What do you want?" he demanded with a glare. Christian rolled his eyes, " Where's Alberto?" Ricardo glared at him for a few seconds before speaking, " He's busy." Christian narrowed his eyes, " Well make him unbusy. Hes got a visitor." Ricardo glared at him and closed the door, muffled spanish could be heard behind the door before it came flying open revealing Alberto. " What do you want?" Alberto snarled. Christian narrowed his eyes and took a step forward and grabbed the front of Alberto's shirt and pulled him out the door, " Now I want you to listen and I want you to listen good. You can make fun of Adam all you want I dont care. But if you ever...ever think about putting your filthy hands on him again I will personally see that you never ever ever can wrestle again." Alberto narrowed his eyes and removed Christian's hands from his shirt, smoothed it out and glared at him, " Dont worry I wont touch your precious boyfriend." Christian glared at him and gave him a shove towards the door, " Keep your damn hands off of him." Alberto fixed a glare on him before turning around and entering his room, Christian fixed a glare at the door and turned on his heels and made his way back to his room.

When he opened the door he was surprised to find that Adam sitting on the edge of the bed staring down at his wrestling gear. Christian sighed and sat down next to his lover on the bed and wrapped a supportive arm around his shoulders. They stayed like this for a few moments before Adam's shoulders began to shake with sobs causing Christian to pull his sobbing lover into a loving embrace. Adam buried his face into his lover's shoulder and let the tears fall down his cheeks Christian rubed his back and kissed his hair trying to comfort the upset man. Adam finally stopped crying and lifted his head and stared at his lover, Christian used his thumbs and wiped away the tears that lingered on Adam's cheeks and softly kissed his lips. When he went to pull away Adam grabbed the sleeves of his shirt and pulled him closer and kissed him hard. Christian was taken back by it but didnt question it and allowed his lover to do whatever he wanted with him. Adam pulled away and stared into his lover's eyes, " What's wrong with me?" Christian cocked an eyebrow, " What do you mean?" Adam sighed, " All I've been doing lately is crying...I'm a wreck." Christian smiled and soflty kissed the top of his lover's head, " There's nothing wrong with you Addy. You're perfectly normal." Adam let out a snort and snuggled into his lover's arms, " Normal my ass. Men dont cry this much." Christian sighed and knitted his eyebrows together in thought, " Men cry Addy. Everybody cries and if they deny it they're lying. I cry. You cry. Your mom cries. My mom cries...everyone cries Addy." Adam sighed and smiled up at his lover, " You always know the right things to say dont you?" Christian smiled, " Course I do. Ive known you all my life." Adam smiled and removed himself from Christian's embrace and closed the bag that held his wrestling things," Alright Ive got a flight to catch." Christian shook his head but grabbed a bag off the floor and followed his lover out the door.

They waited in the airport for what seemed like hours before Adam's flight was called. Christian walked him all the way to the entrance and waited as Adam handed the man at the podium his ticket. Adam came back over to his long time friend and lover and pulled him into a hug. The two men desperately clung to each other and tried to hold back their tears. When Adam finally pulled away, silent tears were streaming down Christian's face but he manged to smile at his lover, " Im gonna miss you Addy." Adam smiled and wiped away his lover's tears and a though jumped into his head and he dug through the bag that he was bringing along with him on the plane. He let out a cry of triumph when he found his black leather jacket and held it out to his lover. " Here. I want you to have it." Christian shook his head, " Its your favorite jacket." Adam smiled, " I have another one just like it back home Tian...take it." Christian sighed and removed the jacket from his lover's hand and held it to his chest. Adam smiled at him and opened his mouth to speak when the last call for his flight boomed over the speakers. " I guess that means its time for you to go huh?" Christian said. Adam sighed and nodded his head," Yeah but dont worry well see each other soon enough." Christian smiled and looked away, he wanted so desperately to kiss his lover before he left but he knew he couldnt because of where they were. The tears began to well up in his eyes again and Adam smiled sadly at him and lifted his chin, " Babe dont cry." Christian shook his head and closed his eyes and Adam pulled him into another hug and held him closer and tighter then he ever had. When they pulled away Adam smiled soflty at his lover and wiped away the tears and held Christian's face in his hands.

He leaned in and kissed him soflty, Christian dropped the jacket in his hands and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and pulled him close. Adam broke the kiss and smiled at his lover and picked up his bag off the floor. He walked to the entrance and turned around to wave at him before he entered the plane. Christian wiped away his few remaining tears and picked up the jacket off the ground and tugged it on. He smiled to himself when he realized that the jacket smelled just like his lover. It had the sweet smell of the maple syrup that Adam was highly addicted to and the strangely intoxicating smell of his colgne and a hint of just him. Christian sighed as he stepped out of the airport doors and loooked up at the sky hoping to catch Adam's plane flying away in the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooo?<strong>

**Adam: Damn you woman!**

**Me: Suck it!**

**Adam: No! Your name is not Hunter or Shawn you can NOT say that!**

**Me: Yes I can!**

**Adam: Oh no you can't!**

**Me: Oh yes I can!**

**Tian: Can't we all just get along for once?**

**Me and Adam: NO!**

**Hahaha I have issues :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I finally got this one done :p**

**I'm thinking of adding at least two more chapters onto this one...maybe**

**I want to thank JoMoFan-spot and WWE-Lovergirl for the reviews :)**

**They are greatly appreciated :)**

**Also I own nothing...Although I would like to**

* * *

><p>Christian sighed as he tightened the final laces on his boots. It had only been a few days without Adam and he was already a wreck, their daily phone calls weren't enough for him. He missed his lover greatly, this was the first time he was truly without him. Whe he had gone to TNA Adam made sure to check up on him whenever they were in close cities and when he had a few days off he would come and visit him. Chistian sighed softly and let his eyes fall on the jacket and he couldn't help the smile that crept across his face. He grabbed it sliding it on and he immediately felt relaxed. He closed his eyes and hoped that nothing would disrupt the down time he had before his match that night...but he couldn't be that lucky.<p>

He turned the TV on and was surprised when it began blaring Alberto's music. He rolled his eyes at the man and remembered that tonight was Alberto's "retirement" party for Adam. He clicked the TV off and exited the room hoping to find some of his friends to enjoy the time he had left before his match that night. He walked past the area were several of his friends had gathered surprised to see them watching the screen. He rolled his eyes and let them come to rest on the screen as Alberto continued to taunt his lover. "Aren't you gonna go defend him?" Someone asked drawing his gaze away from the TV he shook his head at the person and began to walk away from the screen when Adam's music caught his ears. He whirled back around and looked at the TV in shock surprised to see his lover standing there a large grin plastered across his face. "Shit." Christian mumbled

He stared at the screen for a few seconds hoping...no praying that Adam wouldn't say anything stupid. He fixed his gaze on the screen intently and listened to what Adam was saying. "Alberto you looked surprised to see me, they don't look surpised but you look surprised to see me. Didn't you get my RSVP? I mean I went on Facebook, and I never go on Facebook, and I went on there and told you I was gonna be here. Whether it's Mexico or the United States or right here in London England, I said that I was gonna be here, I mean what kind of man misses his rertirement party? But here's the thing I mean we already know Alberto that: number one, you suck and number two you're a lousy human being but more then that you're a lousy party host. I mean this is brutal...some might even call you a party pooper. With Brodus, the weird lookin Ricky Martin guy and the fake Lita you've got about 15 hundred pounds of poop down there. You look like one big flaming bag of poop." Christian shook his head and bolted from the area hoping to get to the ring in time before Alberto did anything he was going to regret. As he was bolting down the many hallways he could hear the crowd screaming and just as he reached the door he heard Alberto's accented voice call out, " Brodus go and get him. Get him!"

As Brodus slowly made his way out the ring and up the ramp Christian came running he knew that Adam couldn't defend himself and he knew that Alberto knew that as well. On his way to stop Brodus he picked up a ladder to use as a weapon. He ran up behind Brodus and slammed the ladder into his back watching as the large man stumbled. Brodus turned around and directed his attention to Christian who took the opportunity to throw the ladder he had in his hands at Brodus, knocking the larger man down. Next Christian turned his attention to Del Rio who was getting out of the ring, he slammed his fists angrily into him before tossing him at the metal barricade and going over to where Brodus was laying like a beached whale to pick up the ladder. He drove the ladder into Alberto's stomach effectively knocking down the man before he walked towards the ring with it and threw it inside. He climbed in after it and opened up the ladder positing it underneath the title that was hanging above the ring. He climbed the ladder and removed the hanging belt holding it in his hands as his music blasted overhead. He smiled and held up the belt, the crowd cheering for him made his smile even wider. He turned his attention to Adam up at the top of the ramp who was clapping and smiling, Christian flashed him a smile of his own even though underneath he was angry and had many questions for the man.

"Ow Tian! Let go of my arm you're hurting me! Ow!" Adam yelled as he was forcibly dragged down the hallway to Christian's dressing room, the other blonde dragging him along by his arm. Christian slammed open the door to his room and tossed Adam inside the slightly older man stumbled in and turned around to cast a glare on his apparently angry lover. "What the hell Tian?" Adam demanded as he crossed his arms. Christian shook his head angrily, " Don't you what the hell me Adam Joseph Copeland. No I don't think so! If anyone should be asking 'what the hell' it's me! Now would you care to explain to me what in blue hell youre doing here?" Adam opened his mouth to respond but quickly shut it, a good enough answer not coming to his mind. Christian threw his hands up in the air in frustration and glared at his lover, " What the hell were you thinking? Something could have seriously happened to you Ad. You know you're not supposed to be doing shit like this! Does Vince even know youre here?" Adam slowly nodded his head yes and averted his gaze, suddenly feeling like crap. Adam sighed and sat down on the bench and rubbed his hands over his face slowly, " We both know that I never think things through. At first I wanted to see you and then I remembered the Del Rio thing and I kinda lost it. I know I fucked up and I'm sorry but...I just miss this you know?" Christian sighed and sat down next to his lover, " Okay maybe I did flip out a little to much but I'm worried about you dude. Not only are you my lover, you're my best friend I worry about you yah know." Adam nodded his head slowly, " I know and I'm sorry." Christian smiled and wrapped an arm around Adam's shoulder, " It's alright...so you came to see me huh?" Adam smiled, " Yeah I had planned on hanging out with you for the next few days if you don't mind best friend." Christian laughed and placed a kiss in his hair, " Course not."

Adam snickered into his lover's neck as he was dragged to the hotel room. Christian rolled his eyes taking a drunk Adam back home was not how he planned on spending his evening but he enjoyed seeing his lover let loose and be his natural self. Christian hadn't seen that Adam in a long time and he was glad that he was back...well slightly glad that he was back. Christian made a mental note to kick Swagger's ass for talking Adam into a drinking contest, even though it was like old times Christian did not enjoy having to drag home a drunken Adam nor did he enjoy trying to get a plastered Swagger off the table before management kicked them out. He chuckled to himself as he remembered Jack jumping up on the table and proclaiming to everyone surrounding that he could fly. Christian chuckled himself and leaned Adam up against the wall and slid the keycard into the door a green light and a small beep assuring him that it was unlocked. "Come on you drunk bastard." Christian said grabbing Adam's arm and directing him towards the opened door. "Nuh uh." Adam said pulling his arm from Christian's grip and stumbling into the room laughing the entire time. Christian shook his head and closed the door following his lover to the bed where he had flopped down. He smiled at him and began to remove his shoes much to Adam's dislike, " No Tian leave em." Christian rolled his eyes and kept with his task and tossed the removed shoes in a corner of the room. He removed his own shoes before laying down on the bed next to his inebriated lover. Adam looked up at him and smiled pressing a kiss to his lips and laying his head down on his chest. " I love you." Adam slurred. Christian smiled and carded his fingers through Adam's hair and pressed a loving kiss to his forehead. " I love you too Ads." Adam smiled and closed his eyes and snuggled further into his lover, knowing that he would keep him safe in his drunken state. Soon the sound of Adam's soft breathing and light snores could be heard in the room and Christian smiled, " I love you so so much Adam...more then you'll ever know." He kissed his head softly and closed his own eyes and whispered to Adam's sleeping form, " Sweet dreams my Angel."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo?<strong>

**Adam: Whoopsies!**

**Tian: You're a horrible spoiled brat.**

**Adam: Am not!**

**Me: Are too!**

**Adam: No one asked you!**

**Me: No but I wrote this so nyeh :p**

**Adam: I. HATE. You.**

**Tian: Can't we all get along? **


End file.
